The Raven's Blade
by BXV
Summary: Raphael has the power to slaughter thousands, yet he cries when the woman he loves is killed by this dark figure who takes people when they are needed.


The Raven's Blade

I'm a soul that collects souls from Earth and take them to Heaven or Hell. I've heard many stories about me. I've heard mortals call me the Grim Reaper. What a ridiculous name. And I heard that I was suppose to wear a long black cloak and suppose to have the face of a skull. And I hold a large scythe. I wear a long black overcoat. And my face is covered with seals made by both Jehovah and Lucifer. And I carry a thin Claymore sword. And my name is Ricardo Muldoon from Ireland, died 1456 after hanging myself. When I died, the son of Jehovah, Jesus Christ, dawned me a Vessel, one who takes mortal souls and bring them to be judge. After the Ferryman judges them, I take them to wear they belong. And hurts me to take so many souls to Hell. The angels of Heaven called me The Raven. I could tell many stories of my soul hunting, but I'll tell only one that is my favorite. The story of how I helped to lovers find harmony in Hell. This is the story of Raphael Sorel and Cassandra Alexandra.

I looked at the man before me, his name is Raphael Sorel. This man has claimed many lives, yet he shows weakness. He laughed as the monsters he slain scream for oblivion, yet he cries. Only because I took this wretched girl who stood against me. Cassandra Alexandra, the youngest of two children. I dare not take her sister, Sophitia. She has so much, a loving husband and two perfect children.

_But this wretch, what was she to him…_

Raphael just knelt down on the ground, holding Cassandra's limp body. He has tears pouring out his red cursed eyes, eyes that were once brown. Turned from brown to red because I took this miserable cur that tried to stop me from taking his own life. There was only one was to find out why this bastard cries for this small girl. Look into his heart.

I see a young girl, long red hair, redder than my previous form, my human form. I see her and Raphael together, they were happy. This must be Amy, his foster daughter. This is getting me nowhere. As I look deeper into the black abyss that is Raphael Sorel's soul, I see the same Cassandra. Both her and Raphael dueling in a library. He wasn't putting up much of a fight, mainly guarding himself. After one strike from Cassandra's blade, Raphael kicks her in the leg and she collapses on the floor. Then they start speaking.

"Ow," I hear Cassandra moan. "did you have to kick so hard." Raphael smiles and replies, "That's for not putting up much of a fight." Cassandra puts on a face of confusion. "After all the blows I landed on you?" Cassandra whines. Oh Mammon, son of Satan, was that annoying. Raphael takes her hand and helps her up. He finally speaks, "That's only because I had my guard down. And while I'm lecturing you Sweet, you're way to fast." Sweet? Can it be..? "I thought you were suppose to be fast?" Cassandra brought me out of my thoughts. And Raphael answers, "True, but going to fast can wear you out." and as if on cue, Cassandra goes limp, "see?" I observe Cassandra's face, she was blushing. They were both looking into each other's eye and had this look on their faces that was unfamiliar to me, but I've heard of it. I heard some angels in Purgatory talk about it. It's called love.

I finally understood why a man who killed so many would cry over one Romanian woman. He loved her. After I left his soul, I saw he was looking at me this hateful eyes. He slowly lowered her body to the ground and drew his rapier. I hear him growl, "You cursed bastard, you killed the only woman I ever loved! You killed the mother of my dear Amy! I send you to Hell!!" Then his blade pierced my heart, if I had one. I felt nothing. Raphael quickly removed the blade from my chest and jumped back. "Wha…what are you?" he mumbled. I then spoke the only words I've said in centuries, "I can give you a choice." He was interested. "Give your soul to me, for eternity." Upon hearing my words, Raphael charged at me and try to strike me once more, but I blocked it with my own blade. "Release your life to begin another time with her." I continued, to no avail. We continued to fight our childish duel. He swings one more time, I grab his sword with my bare hand. I remove it from his hand and throw it aside. I looked at him and saw sorrow. He was truly alone in this world.

"_End your grief with me._"

"What?"

"_There's another way_."

"Please…anything."

"_Release your life_."

"…"

"_Take your place inside the fire with her_."

At that moment, my blade had collided with Raphael's heart. Both the souls of Cassandra and Raphael appeared. I took them both to the Ferryman to be judged. They both had committed sins in the world of the living, the main sins that sent them both to Hell were murder and adultery. I found adultery most humorous, seeing as the both lost their virginities to each other, but out of marriage. They both went to Hell and despite the chaos around them, they found peace together. I finally let a tear stain my cheek for sending two devoted lovers to damnation.

My first Soul Calibur story. It was influenced while I was playing SC3 with my Created Character The Raven. I fought both Raphael and Cassandra listening to "Inside The Fire" by Disturbed and I came up with this story. After I beat Raphael, the "End your grief" part came up and thought, "Sweet, this would work in a FF." I think I might make more chapters.


End file.
